story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jan (NSI)
Jan (ヤン Yan) is a character from Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Jan works at Moonstone Clinic under Michael and Patricia. He's serious and shy, but will open up as the player befriends him. Jan often expresses worry about the player's health upon talking to him, as he doesn't want to see you collapsed. Like Frey, he prefers healthy foods and cares about others, especially those that are important to him. As a female player, the rival for Jan's affection is Frey. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: Return to Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. The player must pass from exhaustion at least 10 times. Jan will comment about the player's health and tell them to be more careful. At this point, the female player can start to court Jan. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Gift Jan has come by to see how the player is feeling. Even though they are not sick, Jan brought some Cold Medicine, just in case! He hopes that the player will appreciate that gift. If the player accepts, Jan will be happy, and they will receive Cold Medicine. If the player rejects his gift, Jan will become sad, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. Cold Medicine is a good gift in his opinion. Jan will accept any type of Medicine except Animal Medicine, as he's not a human and not an animal! ---- Medicine Problems *Moonstone Clinic *9:00 to 16:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jan at a Purple Flower or higher *Patricia at a White Flower (5000 XP) or higher Jan has brewed up another batch of medicine. This one is new and improved, and he asks if the player would be interested in trying it. Choice 1: Result: -2000 XP with Jan Choice 2: Result: +2000 XP with Jan Jan will allow the player to try the medicine, which unfortunately, comes out with negative results. After the event, Jan apologises and agrees that he will not let the player to try any more of his medicine. ---- Ingredients for another medicine *Jan at a Blue Flower or higher *You have seen Jan's Purple Flower Event Talk to Jan when is in Moonstone Clinic, at any time when the clinic is open. The player will see a cut-scene, where he/she is required to find Elli Leaves. ---- Do you love Jan? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Jan to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Jan anywhere before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! A cut-scene will begin where he asks the player to somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Jan will begin confessing his love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Jan, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player then automatically returns home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result in losing -3000 XP with Jan. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him. It will take a little while to recover lost statuses. ---- A Date with Jan Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Jan to go on a date together. This event will happen after Jan is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Jan will come to the player's house. He was hoping that the player go on a date. Once his request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Jan's invitation iving her a negative response will result in losing XP. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and they will lose -500 XP with Jan. He will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Note: If there are more than two participants at the first Rival Event, the player must talk to each person (or one of the other participants) for about 7 days in a row, and then the event will trigger on day 8. Example: To view Jan and Frey's first rival event, the player must talk to Carson. The Shy Bully *Exit any building at Seafoam Town. It triggers in front of Oakwood Carpentry. *7:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Jan (Boy Player)/Frey (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Jan walks up to Frey, who is taking her usual walk just outside of the tailoring shop, and greets her. He tells her she hasn't changed a bit. Angrily, Frey asks him who he is. The boy tells her his name is Jan, whom she used to play with a lot when she was little. Doesn't she remember his stylish glasses...? Frey does suddenly remember him, though she thought he was an ill-tempered little boy. Frey laughs that she thought he was a girl, and calls her silly. Before Frey can say anything, Carson walks up and demands Jan's attention. Is he the mean "kid" who punched Frey's body when she was little?! Frey goes away. Jan, taken by Frey's sudden departure, stutters a moment, then tries to remember. Jan admits that he might have done something like that in the past... Carson gets angry and tells him he's a bully and that it's all Jan fault that his sister turned into such a hostile person! When she asks for his excuse, Jan admits that young boys would tease the girls they liked, but Carson just gets more angry and tells him that that's not an excuse! Carson tells Jan that he hurt Frey's feelings and needs to make up for it. But how? Carson asks him the one thing Jan is good at, then he calls it blackmail. Note: This Event canot be triggered if the player walks from Pink Pearl Avenue to Seafoam Town. ---- Good luck, Jan! *Sunshine Apartment *11:00 to 12:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jan (Boy Player)/Frey (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Mary at a Purple Flower or less Jan and Frey are chatting about a recent incident with Valerie when Mary joins them with some food. Frey begins eating and Mary compliments her well chosen items, then asks if there is reason for it. Frey explains that she made plans and she leaves her finish her meal in peace. Jan leaves and Mary rejoins her to ask if he's alright. Frey explains that he has began to start opening up but he still needs more time, calling Mary to recall whenever Jan is busy working he seems to handle socialising fine, but when he isn't working she finds it hard to converse with him... even after knowing him for such a long time. Frey then begins to tease Mary, then points out that he just needs more time. ---- Conversation Topics *Dolphin Town, beach *7:00 to 10:00 *Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Jan (Boy Player)/Frey (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Carson and Anita at a Blue Flower or less Once again Frey finds herself unsure of how to converse with Jan. Frey tries to get Carson to lend her a hand but he refuses, saying she has to do it herself. It would be good if she could think up some things not related to work, and he explains the vitality behind conversation between human relationships. Hearing this Jan takes off to try to think of something. Later, Mrs. Anita arrives to ask her children if Jan or Frey made any progress, then she points out that they probably lack confidence. However, Mrs. Anita has come up with a plan and she tells her daughter. It might be a little risky but Anita feels sure it will work, and Carson agrees that her mother probably knows what she is doing. ---- Words of Proposal *Exit any building at Seafoam Town. It triggers in front of Oakwood Carpentry. *7:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Jan (Boy Player)/Frey (Girl Player) at Orange Flower only OR the player is married Jan is flustered and anxious and Frey notices this, asking him if something is wrong. Jan refuses to say anything though, and she angrily tells him to stop because he has been doing really well lately, so then he hesitantly asks her to be his girlfriend. Frey happily accepts and he confesses his feelings for her. Jan admits that he might not be very dependable but he wants to stand by her side and protect her, so Jan requests that she marry him. Frey accepts and he hands over the Flower Jewel. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Jan and Frey. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Jan and Frey married, talk to Frey anywhere while she has a red plus above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. If the player agrees, Jay and Frey will gave birth to their son named Jay, which occurs another two months. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors